Desesperación
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: —¿Que quieres a cambio del niño?—pregunto Cross desesperado. —Ya le dije que nada, este niño es el pago de su deuda— respondió decidida la mujer.—Pagare lo que quieras— ofreció el pelirojo como ultima oferta.— Trabaja para mi y lo pensare— dijo con una sonrisa la dueña de aquel local. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian.
1. Chapter 1

Hola MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS, estamos otra vez participando por en este mes de apreciación en dedicación de nuestro Amado y Sexy Cross— es mio no lo toquen—Cof Cof, como seguía diciendo todas estamos ansiosas por este día, si nosotras, no ustedes chicos.

Disclaimer: **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Mis palabras de este reto son:**

 ** **Adición:** Alcohol.**

 **Rated** : M.

 **Genero:** Angst.

 **Emoción:** Satisfacción.

Espero que sea de su agrado mi humilde Fic y que pueda cumplir con las demás variables.

* * *

La música jocosa, mujeres por doquier en ropas despampanantes y provocativas faldas y ajustados corsets, atendían a los clientes de aquel lugar considerado por las damas como una ofensa divina y para los hombres el paraíso. Rodeado de mujeres y con una botella Russo-Baltique Vodka pegada a la boca Cross Marian disfrutaba la estadía en ese bar ruso el cual hoy visitaba, aquel Vodka era la gloria para su paladar, el ambiente impregnado de alcohol y una lujuria que te atraía a cada momento.

—¡Maestro deje de beber!-le grito el pequeño Allen de 10 años le grito al pelirojo que estaba más ocupado en acariciar los pecho de mujer que tenía encima que prestarle atención a su aprendiz.

—Aprendiz idiota no vez que estoy ocupado, largo de aquí—decía Cross mientras bebía a grandes tragos directo de la botella.

—Ya escuchaste mocoso, largo— una de las jóvenes del burdel le dijo a con desprecio al pobre albino el cual se fue con la cabeza gacha.

—No sé, como puedes tener a ese niño contigo, deberías deshacerte de él y quedarte conmigo— una de las joven que estaba sentada en sus piernas acariciando su pecho le dijo de una forma coqueta al oído.

—Querida ese niño es el que pagas mis deudas no puedo deshacerme de él— Cross tomo por el pelo a la chica arqueándola derramo el dorado licor en su pecho y mientras esta caía él lo lamia sin desperdiciar una gota.

—¡Tu! Maldito extranjero quítale las mano de encima a mi mujer— dijo furioso un barbudo hombre mientras jalaba a la mujer hacia él.

—No veo tu nombre en ella— dijo Cross mientras tomaba lo que quedaba en la botella—Se una buena chica y trae otra botella de esta—Pidió Cross a la otra chica que tenía al lado.

—Claro amor— muy feliz accedió la joven.

—Estoy hablando contigo— dijo el corpulento hombre mientras tomaba a Cross por el abrigo.

—Suéltame—dijo Cross mientras quitaba las manos del hombre de su traje.

—Idiota— lleno de ira el hombre le aventó un puñetazo al rostro.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver como el pelirojo detenía la mano de aquel asqueroso y corpulento hombre, giro el brazo del hombre poniéndolo de espalada y luego lo golpeo entre la 3ra y 4ta vertebra dejándolo inconsciente al instante, todo se quedaron la boca abierta por la impresión al ver la acción de aquel desconocido hombre, con una sonrisa en su cara Cross se sentó otra vez en el sillón tomando de su nueva botella de Russo-Baltique Vodka, para que vean no importa aprendiz, mujerzuela y hombre que se meta con su alcohol, porque el gusto por el alcohol es tan grande como su ego, un vicio bastante peculiar como la bebida, pero lo que Cross no sabía que era observado por unos penetrantes ojos verdes.


	2. Chapter 2

**No lo pude evitar me inspire, prometo pronto traer los próximos capítulos.**

 **Manu ya te dije que no se me dan los nombre, tratare de mejorar en eso.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Tranquilos no es nada fuera del otro mundo un lime y una que otra escena descriptiva y una palabrita mal sonada, nada que ya no sepamos.**

* * *

Se sentía vacío estar con esa mujer no lo complacía como quería, tenía ya un buen rato siendo cabalgado por una excepcional peliroja de origen irlandés, pero esto no era lo que buscaba. Sin delicadeza la quito de encima de su miembro y la miro.

—Chúpalo—Ordeno y sin tapujos ella obedeció a su mandato, había llegado al climax y se sentía aún más vacío que nunca, era la tercera esa noche y no había mujer que lo complaciera, con una falsa sonrisa le agradeció a la joven por sus servicios y con su más convincente a aclaración— la cual uso con las dos últimas— " _Fue la mejor noche que tuve, fuiste la mejor, le pagare a tu jefa"_ , si y mi nombre es rosita, la pobre chica, así hay que decirle se fue con la esperanza de esas palabras y con su paga que nunca llegaría. Cross tomo una ducha unos momentos que la peliroja saliera libreándose de aquel perfume barato que lo tenía mareado del asco, mientras se duchaba, pensó, no mejor dicho recordó que no estaba solo, se preguntó ¿Dónde estará Allen? Si más preámbulos se vistió y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a su aprendiz.

El burdel aún estaba encendido tal y como lo había dejado hace unas o incluso peor, las prostitutas estaban desnudas bailando y otras practicándole sexo oral a uno que otro cliente en aquella estancia, toda una orgía en proceso. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida sintió una suave mano detenerlo, bajo la cabeza y observo a una castaña de ojos verde con los labios pintados de carmín, vestida con una justado corset que ajusta su figuran y realzaba sus pechos, las botas color negro de daba un poco de altura y su corta falda le daba mucho que desear.

—¿Piensa irse sin pagar, señor?—pregunto la chica.

—No como cree señorita, iré a mi hospedaje buscar lo que me falta para pagarle— si y yo soy la reina de España.

—No es necesario— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Disculpe?—pregunto Cross algo confundido.

—Su deuda ha sido saldada, el niño que andaba con usted es el precio justo por los servicios que obtuvo hoy, lo esperamos pronto por aquí— dijo la joven antes de irse.

—Espera— dijo tomando su muñeca— Que diablos estas diciendo mujerzuela barata— dijo mientras apretaba el brazo de la castaña.

—Suélteme, me lastima— se quejó la mujer— Ya escucho, el niño es el pago de su deuda, así que largo— dijo algo irritada tras zafarse de él.

—Entrégueme a Allen— ordeno Cross.

—No— respondió la mujer.

—Usted lo pidió— dijo Cross mientras le apuntaba con su inocencia en la cabeza.

—Que espera hágalo y no saldrá vivo de aquí— dijo desafiante la mujer mientras más se acercaba.

—¿Cuánto quiere por el niño?— pregunto.

—Nada ese nene es su pago, a menos que usted pague trabajando para mí en el burdel, tal vez acepte— dijo la chica.

—Lo hare— dijo Cross decidido.

—Mi nombre es Milos Ivanov y para ti Señora Iva mujerzuela— dijo la mujer mordazmente.


End file.
